


Family is a Choice

by SalamanderGoo



Series: Polygrumps High School AU [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Holly gets transferred to a new high school a week into the year.  Things aren't quite what she expects, and she ends up becoming close to a group of friends who might get just a little closer to her, and she learns that who you love can be the best family.





	1. Chapter 1

Holly was focused on her map of the school, trying to find the art classroom as she made her way through the busy halls. Then she wasn't on her feet anymore. She let out a startled squeak as she fell backwards, hitting her tailbone pretty hard. "...ow."

She looked up, and a guy with a football jersey on was standing over her. Oh no. It was only her first day!

But then he was kneeling down to help her. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying enough attention."

Holly blinked a few times. "No, no, it's okay. I was just trying to find the art room."

"Oh! That's the next hallway over. Just got to the end of the hall and take two lefts, and then it should be on your right!" He smiled, some hair falling in his face. "Are you new here?"

"Mhm. It's my first day here."

"Oh! Well I'm Dan, resident wide receiver."

She shook his hand with a little laugh. "I'm Holly and I have no idea what that means."

Dan grinned. "Well, I'll tell you another time, but I'm running late for class." He handed her the books. "See you around!" He hurried off down the hall, leaving Holly stunned. 

She blinked a few times before heading in the direction she'd been pointed, sliding into class right after the bell. The tables were arranged with four seats, and the only seats that weren't claimed were two with a boy covered in paint and pencil streaks, and a boy with a ponytail and a pink shirt. 

"Is, um, is this seat taken?"

The boy covered in paint streaks looked up and smiled. "Not at all. Are you new?"

"Mhm." She sat down. "I'm Holly. I just transferred. A week into the school year." She sighed softly. 

"I'm Ross. And this is Arin!" He seemed friendly enough, and Arin smiled at her. 

"It's nice to meet you." Arin hummed, working on a painting of a video game character she couldn't place. A blue hedgehog. 

Ross was sketching in a notebook. "The teacher isn't here today, so it's just a free art day. Or if you're the other people in this class, gossip time."

"Ugh." Arin rolled his eyes. "Gossip is the worst." He looked over at Holly, who had her sketchbook out. "I'm surprised you sat with us."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have heard them. There are a lot of... rumors about us. A lot of them are pretty gross."

"That's awful... I mean, that's why I transferred. I live across the city and was more or less run out of that school."

Ross winced. "Yikes."

"Yeah. My granddad signed all the stuff for me. I would've been here at the beginning of the year but I needed my parents to sign some stuff and they can be... difficult."

Arin nodded. "Hey, that's yours right?" He was looking at a sketch of a chickadee. 

"Yeah. I mostly draw birds and monsters."

Ross grinned, looking at the art. "That's amazing!"

"You... think so?" She looked at her art self consciously. It was all in pen and pencil without much color. 

"Yeah! It's really cool and unique. And your hair is super cool!"

She was blushing, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks. It's Teenage Rebellion Pink."

He laughed, and it was almost a cackle. Arin rolled his eyes, smiling as he mixed shades of blue. Holly started a new sketch of an African gray parrot, going off of memory and a photo she'd printed off of the internet once. She could see people staring at her and tried to wave, but Arin grabbed her hand. 

"Don't interact with him. Trust me."

"Why?" She frowned.

"That's Felix. He's the most popular kid in school. I don't know why, he doesn't even do anything except say shitty things and claim they're jokes. But everybody loves Felix. I mean, he's on the football team or whatever, but a lot of them are jerks."

"What about Dan?"

"You know Dan?"

"He ran into me earlier. Or... I ran into him. Either way, he helped me pick my stuff up and was nice to me..."

Ross chuckled. "Dan is super sweet. Arin's got a crush on him. But he's one of those kids that should never have time for anything. He plays football, he's in choir, and on top of that, he takes almost all advanced and AP classes. As much as he loves football, music is his real passion."

Arin nodded, smiling. "And he's just such a genuine guy! I don't have a crush on him though, Ross." A blush on his face seemed to imply otherwise. 

"He's not really all that popular though. Despite being a jock. I always assume it's because he was caught kissing that Irish exchange student last year. Jack, I think. They had a short relationship, but they broke up because he had to leave and they're still friends, just couldn't see things continuing with them. Anyway, that news spread real fast, and suddenly Dan lost a lot of respect on the team and a lot of friends. I don't get it, personally, but he seemed to just move on."

"Are people here homophobic?" She asked, a little nervous. 

Arin snorted. "They're everything -phobic. If you don't fit their idea of perfection... well, you're fucked. Surprisingly though, a lot of the cheerleaders are really sweet. They like gossip, but they're not too bad once you get to know them."

Arin and Ross spent the rest of the period telling Holly about the ins and outs of the school, what groups to avoid, and how to navigate the damn place. 

When the bell went off, Ross patted her shoulder, saying bye to her. They had the first lunch period and she had the last one, so she would only see them here. She sighed as she headed towards the cafeteria after a quick stop at her locker. Her granddad had packed her a lunch, thank god.

She sat down at a small round table by a window. There was a bush outside the window with a little nest in it. She smiled, seeing a little crack in one of the tiny eggs, the mama dove standing above the eggs and watching the hatching one. 

"Barry! Get over here!" Holly nearly fell out of her seat, startled when a girl dressed in all black leaned over the table, looking at the nest. 

Holly gulped. "Am I at your table?" 

"No, you're fine sweetie." The girl smiled as a boy with a developing beard and round glasses hurried over. 

"Are they hatching?" He looked so excited that Holly's heart almost melted. He must be Barry. Another crack formed, and Barry slapped the girl's arm in excitement. "Suzy! They're hatching!!"

Suzy nodded excitedly, and just moments later the egg had hatched, and a little bird was laying on the bottom of the nest. Holly sighed, smiling softly. "What a cutie..."

Barry grinned. "Isn't it? God, life is fantastic."

"I'm Holly by the way."

"Oh! I'm Barry, and this is Suzy. We've been watching these guys for about a week and a half. Maybe the second egg will hatch today!" He sat down next to Holly with his lunch. 

Suzy sat down, tucking hair behind her ear with an eager smile. Less than a minute later, a girl who looked like a less dark Suzy walked over to the table. "Hey Barry, hey random girl I don't know, hey Suzy. Did dad give you both of our lunch money?"

Suzy held up an envelope with a grin. "Yup. And maybe I'll give it to you."

"Noooo. Don't do this."

"You stole my eyeliner!"

"You stole my pajama pants."

Before another word was said, Barry snatched the envelope from Suzy and handed it to the other girl. "Be nice Suzy."

The girl grinned. "Thanks Barry! You're the best brother in law!" She hurried off, leaving Barry to stutter, cheeks red. 

Suzy huffed. "Barry!"

"She just needed her lunch money."

Holly lightly cleared her throat. "Uh... who was that?"

"Jean. My twin." Suzy huffed.

Barry laughed. "They get along. Sometimes."

"We have to share a roommmmmm."

Barry patted her shoulder with a little giggle. "I know, I know. I've been to your house, you know."

"Mm." She huffed before looking to Holly. "Hey, let me see your phone!"

"What?" She handed it over, an old flip phone. 

"How do you add contacts?"

"Oh!" Holly showed her how to get to the menu and Suzy added her number. 

"You can text, right?" Suzy smiled.

"Mhm." She nodded. "It just takes me awhile."

"That's fine!" Suzy handed Barry the phone so he could add his number. "You just seem really cool!"

"You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Arin, would you?"

Barry grinned. "We definitely know Arin."

"I figured. You just seem like his kind of crowd. He's in my art class." She smiled. 

Suzy giggled, handing the phone back. "I take it you met Ross too? He's..."

"Eccentric," Barry supplied. 

"He seemed nice!" Holly smiled. Ross was cute. 

"He can be. When he wants to be."

"Oh!" Suzy cut in, pointing out the window. "The second egg!"

Holly and Barry quickly looked out the window. The second egg was almost hatched, the little chick's head out of the cracking egg. The lunch period was over by the time it got out of the egg, laying in the nest with its sibling, the mama watching over them. 

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" Holly waved, hurrying off to her next class. 

She made it before the bell, and the teacher pointed her to a seat next to a boy who had thick glasses and a sweater. She smiled lightly as she sat next to him. "Hi..."

"Hello. I'm Brian. And you are...?"

"Uh, Holly. Holly Conrad. I'm new."

"I guessed as much." He chuckled, smiling a little. "Let me offer a little advice. Be careful who you hang out with. I'm not necessarily saying who, but some people in this school... aren't exactly model citizens."

"Yeah, I've been told. I mean, I've met some pretty nice people."

"Like who?"

"I met Dan. I think he's on the football team. And a few people who are friends of his."

"Dan's pretty cool. The people he hangs out with are also pretty cool. Except for Ross."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Geez, what does everyone have against Ross?"

"He's a dick. Plain and simple. He's my friend and all, but god, he can be so obnoxious." He was smiling, so Holly could tell he meant well.

"I'll keep that in mind." She giggled, sketching a little bird at the top of her paper as the class started. It was immediately something she didn't quite understand, and she struggled as the class started working on example problems. 

"Almost." Brian smiled at her, pointing out a few mistakes in her work. "Just a few easy mistakes to make! Think of it this way." He explained it a little different than the teacher had. 

"Oh! I get it!" She grinned. "Thanks!"

He smiled. "Well, I want to be a professor someday, so it's good to know I'm on my way."

She grinned, finishing her work with a soft hum. With Brian's help, she finished before the end of class. Brian smiled at her at the end of class. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too! I'll see you tomorrow." She waved, getting up to leave. 

That night after Holly walked home and quietly went up to her room, she sighed as she flopped on her bed, heart pounding and cheeks red as she thought about who she'd met. "Shit."


	2. Football!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha look it's been,,, 7 months but this still exists I swear

Holly wrapped herself up tighter in her thin sweatshirt as she made her way into the football stadium. Dan had asked her to come to an early October game, a Friday when the whole group could be there. 

Suzy grinned, running over to her. "You made it!"

Holly laughed as she was wrapped in a tight hug, Suzy beaming at her and making her blush faintly. "Yeah, I did."

"Come on! We've got seats up there!" She pulled Holly to the bleachers where Barry, Brian, and Ross were already sitting. 

Barry grinned. "Hey Holly!"

She waved, smiling as she took a seat next to Brian. “When is Arin gonna be here?”

Ross grinned. “He’s down there.”

She looked where Ross pointed and grinned. Arin was down with the cheerleaders. The other cheerleaders. He had a slightly modified outfit, leggings instead of a skirt, and a short sleeve shirt with a glittery stripe instead of a glittery tank top. “Why did no one tell me?”

"He wanted to surprise you!" Barry grinned, grabbing her hand. "Come on, lets go say hi!" Holly laughed, letting Barry lead her down to the fence. "Arin!"

Arin turned around, grinning bright. "I'll be right back," he called to the girl he'd been practicing with. "Holly! You made it!"

She giggled. "Yeah! You didn't tell me you looked so good in leggings."

He laughed, leaning against the fence. "I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

"Absolutely. Is this how you knew that the cheer squad had a lot of nice girls?" 

Arin nodded. "Yup! The girl over there is Courtney. Her girlfriend used to be on the squad, but decided to go for ballet instead, since she wasn't able to do both anymore."

"Nice." Holly smiled, looking up when one of the guys in the football team walked over. 

"Corrupting the new kid?"

Arin groaned. "Go away, Jake."

"Why? I'm just protecting the new girl from you fa-"

"Hey!" Barry cut him off, and that was the first time Holly saw him glare at someone. "Leave us alone, Jake!"

"Aw, the little bear is sticking up for his friends." Jake leaned over the fence with a smirk. Holly hid behind Barry, biting her lip. "What's a pretty thing like you doing hanging out with freaks like these?"

"I- I..." She backed away, visibly shaken. 

"Jake!" Dan stormed over, taking off his helmet. "Are you harassing these guys?"

"I wouldn't call it harassing." Jake leaned against the fence. "More like trying to protect this innocent flower from your kind."

"My kind?" Dan's eyes darkened, taking a step closer. "MY kind? The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He practically had Jake pinned, using his height to his advantage. 

"Nothing," Jake muttered, slipping away. 

Dan grumbled under his breath. "Sorry about him..."

Holly was cowering behind Barry, her hand gripping his tight. "It's okay," she mumbled, not making eye contact. 

Dan sighed softly. "Holly? Are you okay?"

"Mhm..." She half glanced up, not still not meeting his eyes. Him calling her an innocent flower just... eugh. She sighed softly, looking up at Dan. "I'm... okay."

Dan reached out, setting his hand on her arm. "I'll be sure to tackle him extra hard during practice."

She sighed. "Yeah... that'd be great... thanks." He winked, putting his helmet back on. 

"I'll see you guys after the game!" He headed back out on the field. Holly sighed again, pressing her face into Barry's arm. 

Barry frowned. "Hey... you okay?"

"Just freaked out," she whispered, letting him lead her back up the bleachers. 

She sat next to Suzy quietly. "What happened down there?" Suzy asked. 

"Jake. He's such a douche," Barry grumped, leaning on Ross. 

Brian sighed. "Dickbag. He suuuuucks. Fuck, he shouldn't even be allowed on the team."

"Really?" Suzy looked over at him. 

"Well, he's failing 4 classes and has had 3 concussions. He should be prohibited from all school activities and sports. But he's good at football, so the rules don't apply to him." Brian shook his head, half leaning against Barry, who just pet his hair. Brian sighed, lightly closing his eyes. "He's an asshole."

"Yeah." Barry smiled a little, playing with Brian's short hair. 

The game started not too long later, the sun down all the way, making Holly shiver at the cold. Suzy scooted closer, wrapping part of a blanket around her. Holly's cheeks flushed a little, but she carefully leaned against Suzy, shivering. "Your hands are like ice." Suzy took her hand, squeezing it to carefully warm it. "Do you have gloves with you?"

Holly shook her head. She'd grown out of them last year. "No."

"You should bring a pair next time. It gets chilly at night!"

"Right, yeah." She knew Suzy meant well. But she didn't have the most extensive wardrobe. It was too hard to ask for new clothes at home. Her parents would get mad and yell. 

She flinched at a loud cheer that went through the stadium when their team scored, and buried herself in Suzy's side. Suzy smiled softly, holding her close. "It's okay, chickadee."

"Chickadee?" She looked up at Suzy, who just grinned. 

"It's cuz you like birds, cutie!" Suzy kissed her cheek, making Holly blush darker. 

"Oh." Holly hid her face, flustered. 

"Holly and Suzy sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." Ross smirked at them. 

"Ross," Holly whined. 

Suzy laughed, holding Holly close. "Ignore him. He's just jealous."

Holly leaned into her, sighing and just taking in her warmth. She looked up when Brian tapped her on the shoulder. "Put these on. You're shivering." He handed her a pair of green gloves. She didn't even protest, just slipping them on. 

"I hate the cold."

"Just like a chickadee." Suzy smiled, giggling softly. 

Holly felt so much more comfortable cuddled up to Suzy than she'd felt in a long time. She mostly sat by while the others talked and laughed. It was still nice, just being out of her house and around people who seemed to care about her. Almost too soon the game ended and people started getting up to leave. Holly started to stand, but Suzy grabbed her gently. "Wait. Once Dan and Arin are changed we usually go out together."

Holly frowned. "I... don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it! We'll cover it." Suzy smiled hopefully. 

"If you're sure..." Holly slowly sat down. She yawned softly, still shivering as Suzy pulled her close. Holly sighed, snuggling into Suzy's side and closing her eyes. 

She was woken up by a jacket being draped around her shoulders. "Hey Holly," Arin murmured, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, Dan next to him. 

Holly rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Hey..."

"You've been out for 15 minutes." Suzy stroked Holly's hair. "Wanna head out?"

Holly nodded, slipping her arms into the jacket. It was too big on her but so much warmer than anything else she owned. She wrapped it tight around herself, humming as she was led to Barry's truck. 

Suzy pulled her into the backseat, giggling when Holly shifted closer after buckling up. Ross got in the front seat with Barry, leaving Dan, Arin, and Brian to go in Dan's car. 

Suzy pressed a gentle kiss to Holly's head as Barry drove, lacing their fingers together gently. Holly was absolutely blushing very hard, but the dark hid that. Hopefully.

Barry pulled into a parking lot not long after, the parking lot of a brightly lit diner. He turned off the the car, grinning. Ross glanced at his phone. "Dan almost hit a raccoon and skidded off the road. They're fine and he didn't hit anything, but they'll be a few more minutes." 

Suzy laughed softly. "Of course. I'm glad they're okay, though." She shook her head with a small smile. "Let's go in and grab a table anyway." She unbuckled and got out, followed by the others.

Holly followed closely as Suzy got them the table, sitting next to her. She was still bundled up in Arin's coat, which was cozy and warm. It smelled really nice too. 

Suzy smiled. "Get whatever you want Holly. It's on us."

"...are you sure?" 

Ross grinned. "Holly, it's no problem, really!"

"Okay..." She smiled, Suzy handing her a menu. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Barry smiled sweetly. Ross was basically in Barry's lap, reading the menu over his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, the other three showed up, Arin and Dan bickering as Brian rolled his eyes, very clearly trying not to laugh. He sat next to Holly, Dan sitting across from him with Arin at the end of the table. 

Barry giggled. "Hey you three. Eventful drive?"

Brian started laughing, Dan kicking him under the table. "Shut up." He was blushing. 

Arin laughed, lightly punching Dan's arm. "It was spectacular."

Dan groaned, hiding his face as Brian cackled. "Brian, stop... you screamed like a baby."

Brian stopped laughing. "Hey!"

Arin patted Brian's hand. "You kinda did."

"Did not."

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"You probably did," Suzy pointed out. She grinned, reaching around Holly to ruffle Brian's hair with a grin. 

Brian swatted her hands away, making a face at her. "Suzyyyy."

"Briannnnnn." She smiled at him. 

Brian huffed, picking up a menu. "And here we have Mr can dish it but can't take it," Dan teased, grinning. 

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Make me."

Brian stood up, pulling Dan forward by the shirt and kissing him. The table went very quiet when Dan pulled away, staring at Brian. 

Brian slowly sat down, face flushed red. "Uh.... sorry."

Dan sat back down, slowly reaching a hand up to lightly touch his lips. "You... kissed me."

"Sorry." Brian looked down at the table, embarrassed. 

"No... I, uh... I liked it." Dan smiled shyly.

"Oh. Oh!" Brian looked up, surprised. 

Arin grinned. "Gay."

"Shut up Arin." Brian hid his face.

"Will you kiss me too if I tell you to make me?"

"Try me." Brian looked up, making a face at him. 

Dan giggled. "Gonna kiss him, Bri?"

"...maybe."

Arin grinned, pulling Brian into a soft kiss that left both of them blushing. "Oh." 

Dan grinned. "Cute."

"...I'm not gonna tell you to shut up again." 

"Damn." Dan giggled, smiling as a waitress came over to take their orders. 

Holly smiled, feeling her heart beating just a little bit faster as she looked at the people around her. And she was feeling truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s only been 5 months this time.

Holly was curled up in a ball, wrapped up in a thin blanket on her bed. Her parents were yelling downstairs and she hated it, pretending to be asleep. They’d stay away if she was asleep. They wouldn’t touch her if she stayed silent in her room. 

Her flip phone buzzed in her hand, a text from Suzy. ‘ _Hey! Party tonight. You interested?_ ’

She began to type out a response. ‘ _I’d have to sneak out_ ’

‘ _pick you up in 10!_ ’

Holly smiled. She’d snuck out once to meet with Suzy, she could do this. She picked up the penlight she kept hidden in her pillow, slipping out of bed and avoiding the squeaky parts on her floor. She changed into a long sleeved shirt and old, worn jeans, putting on her boots and a thin sweatshirt.

With a soft breath, she stuffed an extra pillow under the blankets, putting a pink stuffed animal partially on her pillow. She shoved the key to unlock her window in her bra, and tiptoed to the window.

Her parents were still downstairs, so she eased the window open, hopping out to latch onto a tree branch. Holding on with all her strength in one arm, she shut her window quietly and climbed down the tree, dropping down below the windows and easing towards the street. 

Holly stayed crouched down, and just a few minutes later, Barry’s truck drove by, stopping a few houses down. Holly took a deep breath before booking it, running through yards until she reached the truck, getting in the backseat.

Suzy grinned. “Hey chickadee.” She kissed Holly’s cheek softly. In the last month, the seven of them had become... something. Holly wasn’t sure how to explain it, but it was close and loving and nice.

“Hi Suzy. Hi Barry.”

Barry smiled, looking back at her. “Get out okay?”

“Yeah, they were too busy fighting. Wouldn’t have noticed me leaving if I walked out the front door.”

Barry frowned, looking back to the road to start driving again. “Right, uh, well, I’m glad you could make it.”

Holly nodded, bundled in her sweatshirt. “So what’s this party, anyway?”

“It’s something for the end of the football season, I guess. Arin and Dan are just expected to be there and they invited us because they hate being there and said we’ll make it more bearable.” Barry shrugged.

“I’ll take any excuse to leave the house.” Holly smiled a little.

Suzy squeezed her hand. “That’s the spirit!”

Barry turned on his radio, the rest of the short drive quiet except for the soft music playing. Holly kept a tight hold on Suzy’s hand, watching out the window.

Holly smiled when she saw Dan standing out in front of a house, leaning on the rail on the porch. He had on his leather jacket over his football shirt and jeans. He was so pretty. Dan grinned, waving at them. 

Suzy grinned, waving back as she got out. “Hey!”

Dan hurried over, pulling Suzy into a hug. “Hi!” He kissed her forehead, letting go. “Thanks for coming. It’s... not fun.”

“Arin here yet?”

“He’ll be here in a few. And Holly...”

She looked up. “Hm?”

“Babe, you’ve gotta be freezing.” He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Did you not know how cold it is?”

“...something like that. But you’re thinner than me. You need this more.” She went to take it off, but a soft kiss to her head stopped her. 

“No. Holly, I’m fine.” He took a sip from a red plastic cup, noticing her look. “It’s just Pepsi, don’t worry. I don’t drink alcohol.”

“...alright. Is there..?”

“Inside, yeah. Why? You don’t seem like the type to drink.”

“I don’t. Was just wondering.” She looked down at the ground. 

Before another word could be said, a car pulled up to the curb, Arin driving. Ross burst out of the backseat. “Make him shut up, oh my god!”

“Arin?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“No, Brian!”

Brian was smirking as he got out. “I was just being helpful, Ross. You said you were worried about the science test on Monday.”

“I’ll study this weekend you jerk!” Ross pouted.

Arin shook his head, sighing. “Brian was lecturing Ross the whole way here. I think my brain cells died of boredom.”

Suzy laughed, moving to give Brian a soft kiss on the lips. “Hey. Shut up sweetheart.” He opened his mouth to say something again, but decided it wasn’t worth it. She grinned, giving him another quick kiss.

Arin grinned. “Hey Holly! I was hoping you’d be able to make it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “And you’re rocking the jacket, babe. Is that Dan’s?”

She nodded. “Mhm. He let me borrow it.”

“Because she was cold. Don’t get any ideas, Hanson.”

“What? Me? Never. I’m perfectly innocent.”

Dan playfully pushed Arin’s shoulder. “You’re not getting my jacket.”

“What about your varsity jacket?”

“I get it next week. You and Ross can fight over it.”

Ross grinned. “Oh hell yeah.”

Arin laughed, grabbing Ross and pulling him close. “I’m taller!”

Ross laughed, stuck in Arin’s arms. “Arinnnn.”

“Rossssss.” Arin rested his chin on Ross’s shoulder. “I’ve stolen you.” He kissed Ross’s cheek with a grin.

Ross giggled, leaning back against Arin. “Fucking tragic.” He grinned, looking very cozy.

Dan sighed. “We should head in.”

Arin pouted. “I don’t want to.”

“We need to at least make an appearance.” Dan extended a hand, offering it to Arin. He sighed, letting go of Ross and taking the hand.

“Isn’t it supposed to be normal for a cheerleader to be dating a football player?”

“Usually they’re not also dating a bunch of dorks. And the cheerleader usually looks hot in a skirt.” He paused. “Actually you look fantastic in a skirt, that’s not a good point.”

Arin laughed, squeezing Dan’s hand. “Thank you! Someone finally recognizes it.”

“Oh shush.” He grinned as they headed inside.

Holly winced a little as she got close to the house, grabbing the first hand that brushed against hers. “You okay Holly?” Barry frowned. 

“...fine. It’s just loud.”

“Don’t worry. Just stay with me and we’ll have fun. Maybe whoever’s house this is... maybe they have a cat.”

“I like cats.” She smiled.

“You like every animal.”

“Most animals. Not dragonflies. They’re pretentious.”

Barry laughed, squeezing her hand. “They’re a little condescending.”

“A little.” She nodded, pressing herself close to Barry. The house was loud, music blaring and people shouting. It smelled like beer.

Dan sighed as he made his way over to the rest of the football team, throwing out his soda cup on the way, Arin heading over to some of the other cheerleaders. 

Holly ended up hiding herself in the kitchen, quiet. Barry had been pulled away, leaving her alone and split up from the others. It was loud and overwhelming. She sighed, holding a bottle of water and leaning on the kitchen counter. It was a nice house. 

She winced when one of the guys on Dan’s team came out into the kitchen, clearly drunk. She looked down at the floor, hoping he would just go away.

She wasn’t lucky, though. He approached her and she made a soft sound, anxious. “You’re one of Dan’s playthings, aren’t you?”

“...I’m his girlfriend, yes.” She nodded faintly.

She bit her lip as he kept talking, calling Dan vulgar and cruel things, saying more things about her other partners. And about her.

She was crying, pressed back against a wall as he talked, when a voice broke through, over the sound of the football player’s voice and the sounds of the party. “Hey!” It was Brian.

“Oh great, the science nerd is here to defend this pussy.”

“Back off.” Brian glared, looking as intimidating as he could. Which... actually was a decent amount. Holly whimpered, pulling Dan’s jacket tighter around herself.

Brian went back and forth with the football player, eventually getting him to fuck off. “Holly...”

She let out a soft cry, letting him pull her into his arms. “He just... I didn’t... I couldn’t even...” She was shaking, face pressed against his shoulder. 

Brian stroked her hair softly. “I’ve got you honey... it’s alright.”

She held onto him tightly, just crying. “I just stood there... Maybe he was right.”

“Hey... Hey, Holly, don’t say that.” Brian frowned, holding her tighter. “You’re incredibly strong. This just isn’t a normal situation. He’s an absolutely awful person.”

“...can we just leave?”

“Of course.” He kissed her head softly, taking her hand as she let go. She stayed close to his side, Brian leading her outside. Brian sighed softly, keeping an arm around her as he called someone. Holly just laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she pulled Dan’s jacket tighter around herself.

Dan came out of the house a few minutes later, looking absolutely livid. She buried her face in Brian’s shoulder, trembling a little. Dan’s expression relaxed a little. “Holly... fuck, honey...”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, blinking back tears.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He stroked her hair softly. “I’m so fucking sorry. You’re such a wonderful person, and whatever he said to you is completely wrong.”

She wiped her eyes, looked up at him. “Really?”

“Absolutely. How about I have Barry get the others and we leave?”

“Please.” She sniffled softly. 

Dan smiled, shooting a text and hugging Holly tight, kissing Brian’s head and whispering a soft thanks. He smiled a little, keeping an arm around Holly.

The others came out of the house a few minutes later. “Did something happen?” Suzy frowned, zipping up her jacket. 

Dan nodded. “Some jerk was being an asshole to Holly. Its just best to get out of there.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ross shrugged. “Some people are jerks. We can’t do anything about that. What we can do is figure out something to make Holly feel better.”

“Wow Ross.” Suzy blinked at him. “That was surprisingly... insightful.”

“It happens sometimes.”

Barry smiled a little. “There’s a field not far from my house that’s always empty and I have some blankets and juice boxes in my car. We can star gaze.”

“...juice boxes?” Arin raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up, they’re great.”

“Wasn’t disagreeing. You lead the way.” He dug his keys out of his pocket, heading to his car.

Dan kissed Holly’s forehead softly. “I’m sorry that someone said those things to you. I’ll find a way to make this right.”

She hugged him tight. “Thank you...”

She got in Barry’s truck, holding Suzy’s hand and watching out the window. She followed Barry after he parked, watching him spread out the blankets. He offered her a juice box, smiling as she took it and poked the straw in.

Barry sat down, patting the space next to him. It was chilly, winter approaching fast, and Dan’s leather jacket wasn’t exactly made for warmth. She immediately nuzzled into Barry’s side, Suzy sitting on her other side.

Ross laid down in front of them when they got there, grinning up at her and reaching a hand up to softly cup her cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She put her hand over his and softly kissed his palm.

“Holly has a crush on Ross!” Dan sat down next to Ross, giggling.

“Shh, it’s a secret.” Holly winked, sipping her juice. Arin and Brian made themselves comfortable, and they all ended up in a cozy pile. 

Brian was talking softly, pointing out different constellations in the sky. Holly found herself softly stroking Ross’s hair, his head resting on her stomach as he dozed lightly. She was normally insecure about her body and wouldn’t let anyone touch her stomach, but... she didn’t mind being held or touched by her partners.

Even after Barry dropped her off at home and she climbed up the tree and into her window, she felt a new sense of contentment.


End file.
